


Kids These Days

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Acceptance, Closeted Character, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Ok Boomer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Travis' smile had faded and he was now watching the back of his father's head. He waited for his father to finish speaking before asking what she thought would anger the man."Father, may I go out today? My friends are inviting me to this new arcade that opened up." Travis held his breath, awaiting an answer.
Relationships: Kenneth Phelps & Travis Phelps' Mother, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Kids These Days

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts! I wrote this before the "ok boomer" meme was a thing, so it is quite funny to me considering Kenneth is a full-on boomer, haha.

"Those fags never learn anything. I bet you all they do is sell their bodies to other men for drugs." The ignorant man announced earning an eyeroll from his wife as she quickly diced the tomatoes and onions for dinner.

"Dear, if you don't like stuff like that, you should just ignore it and watch something else." The woman looked over to Travis, who was smiling down at his phone and typing very swiftly. Travis didn't have to come out to her; as a mother, she already knew about her son's sexual preference.

The man scoffed. "This is my favorite show, there's no way in hell I'm going to stop watching because they decided to bring in a fag. He'll probably die in a few episodes, anyway. That's the problem with television these days; they make everyone gay, and lesbian, and whatnot. Back in my day..."

Mrs. Phelps hummed to herself as she scooped up the vegetables (and fruit because of the tomato) and put them in the stew, ignoring her crude, ill-mannered husband.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Travis' smile had faded and he was now watching the back of his father's head. He waited for his father to finish speaking before asking what she thought would anger the man.

"Father, may I go out today? My friends are inviting me to this new arcade that opened up." Travis held his breath, awaiting an answer.

There was silence, only the sound of water boiling and characters screaming dramatically on television. It seemed forever, but he finally got a response.

"Ask your mother. I'm about to head upstairs for a shower." He grumbled and switched the TV off.

Travis smiled as his mother nodded to him. "Be home before eight, alright? Dinner will be done by then. You love my cooking, don't you?" She somewhat joked.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Travis went back to texting whoever it was he was texting.

 _Kids these days, always on their phones,_ she thought to herself with a sweet smile playing on her lips _. I wonder who it is making my Travis this excited..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! Have a wonderful day! Oh, and Happy (late) Merry Christmas!


End file.
